Hell Hound
by Andi-1990
Summary: Dedicated to smounged1989! The BPRD team starts to hunt a hell hound pup, but it takes a liking to John...what happens when the affection starts to change our favorite agent? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I've been having major writer's block, _again_, but thanks to smounged1989 I've had a break through! This is a story dedicated to him for all of his help and support

_If anyone else would like for Andi to write something for them, just send us the idea and we'll see what we can do for you! Thank you to the loyal reviewers that have remained patient, and to those who are being patient for the next chapter even though you don't review. Onward!_

The truck.

It's always the damn _truck_!

'Scout get back to the truck', 'John, get to the truck', 'Myers get your ass back to the truck'!

Was I just not useful if I wasn't telekinetic, a pyrotechnic, or a giant, seven foot two, red demon that could take something equal to a subway train running him over? I know I'm not the best shot, or even the fastest runner, but damn it I'm as good as Clay!... Kinda…

Who am I kidding? I'm just whimpy little John Myers that HB needs so he and the others can go out and save the world while I stay at the safety of the God damned truck! I stuck my hands in my pockets and sighed, my face pointed toward the ground, and kicked a rock toward the trees…and that's when I heard it. I slowly glanced up to see a very large, very pissed off, demon dog walking toward me, growling and snarling at me with every step. It's teeth were as long as my forearm, stained in what looked to be blood (which was confirmed when I saw the thin dribble of it coming down his lip and over his chin). "G-good d-d-dog…" I whispered, hoping for once in my life that I wasn't going to have to prove my thoughts that I could take care of myself… I mean, I could…but not against a thing that looked like it could be a military tank! I looked into the beasts black face and blood red glowing eyes and felt my legs starting to feel like they were going to give out on me. I reached up and hit the emergency beacon on my belt buckle that I'd been told to wear at all times.

Apparently, the hell hound didn't like that very much.

The next thing I knew, I was shouting in pain as the unforgiving bark of a tree dug into my back with a paw the size of the hood of a car, and claws the length of my upper arm, had me pinned to it, two of the four claws on either side of my head just to make sure I couldn't move. At some point in time during all of this he had sliced my emergency beacon into bit that lay strewn around the forest floor. I froze and thought that even my heart skipped a few beats as I felt the hot breath of the hound on my abdomen. I snapped my eyes shut and started to get ready to shout for the team when the head whipped up, the massive jaws opened, and then clamped down, completely covering my left shoulder, my arm, my hip, and a bit over the middle of my stomach. I felt my body go into shock right before I felt a strange, painful heat start to spread through my body.

_Hellboy! _I shouted mentally before black consumed my vision.

-

_Damn it Scout, why do you always have that look of disappointment when I send you to the truck? _I asked myself as I looked at the branches. They were the same size as all of the other cracked and broken branches I'd seen in these damn woods since we got here. When Blue had told me that it was a hell hound puppy I had immediately sent Scout back to the truck. No offense to him, but a demon pup would use him like a chew toy. I looked at Blue, who seemed to have a far away look in his face before he looked at me and sighed.

"He feels useless Red… He feels as though he should give up his position with us." He explained. "We need to show him…something… And rather quickly at that." He said and then looked at his screen quickly as a neon green light came on.

"What's that?" I asked, watching the screen.

"It's the emergency beacon we gave John… He knows it is not a toy…" He started to say, but his words died when he saw the blinking light immediately stop…

Oh, that can't be good…

"We must get back to the vehicle!" Abe shouted, causing the men to abruptly turn around and run back to the truck. Everyone knew that if Abe's voice changed, even a little, to do what they were told. Because for Abe to raise his voice, there had to be a life or death situation happening.

He and I were the first ones back to the truck, but we were shocked to find that the kids' beacon was shredded, he had holes all over the left side of his body, his clothes were tattered, but there he was, a gigantic puppy curled around him, and he was stroking its ears and muzzle while the thing just wagged its huge tail and licked his hand. My eyes widened.

"Scout? What the hell?!"

"Oh hey Red." He said with a smile. "I see you've found me… and my new friend here. He's become very attached to me." He said and scratched behind his ear.

"That's great kid… Now move so I can shoot it." I said, aiming my gun. I was even more surprised when John stepped in front of the pup.

"No." He said firmly, his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry… did you just tell me no?" I asked, my tail twitching a bit in agitation.

"Meet my new pet HB. He's part of the team now." He said, giving me a smile that could melt the ice away. Then he turned back around and started petting the demon mutt…

Well…

Hell!

* * *

-

_Chapter 1! R&R_

_Love,_

_Dana & And_


	2. Puppy Food

_Finally I know! Please forgive use… Andi had a small problem… BUT, behold! She has return-ed!_

*sweat drops* Bad thing is it's true… sorry for the lateness y'all!

* * *

-HB POV-

"No! Absolutely not, no way in _HELL _is that mutt coming back with us!" I yelled. How the hell were we supposed to HIDE the thing anyway?

"He's going with us HB. Either that, or I'll ride on his back all the way back to HQ down the side of a highway after getting a reflective vest." Came Myers' reply, one of his eyebrows going up as if to tell me to try and come up with something to tell him no to that.

Bad thing is, he'd do it…

_Fuck!_

"Well how do you think we'll get him there Scout? He can't exactly fit in the damn truck!"

Myers just smiled and stroked the thing's head again. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that." He said cryptically. Just as I was about to ask what he meant, the giant dog began to shrink down to the size of a normal dog. "Good boy Elethan!" He crooned as he gathered up the pup in his arms.

"Elethan?" I asked, raising an eye ridge. You'd think maybe 'Spike' or 'Butch'… hell, even 'Melvin' would be better than _Elethan._ "You named him after an old Celtic sun god?"

"No, it's his name." Myers said, eyes narrowed a bit. "I didn't name him anything."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just get in the damn truck and make sure he doesn't try to eat Blue." I looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Blue boy?"

"I've been reading about our new guest Hellboy." He said from behind me, making me jump three feet in the air. Damn, we need to put a bell on him or something! "It seems Elethan is a hound of hell, made purely for guarding the door and the holder of the key but is known for taking a mortal master for communication purposes as well as for the emotional element that they possess. They do not receive it in Hell, so as puppies they are to pick a human until they are called back to their homeland, which they take their mortal caretakers to as well." Blue said and looked up with a small smile at John, who was cooing at the puppy and petting its head lovingly. "It looks like you have found yourself a life long commitment Agent Myers. He's yours for, quite literally, all eternity."

John smiled at him happily and nuzzled the dogs head. "I've never had a pet before." He said in a whisper.

Well God fucking damn it! Now I _really _couldn't get rid of the thing!

"Get in the truck." I said on a sigh and headed inside myself. I couldn't believe this. The thing, _Elethan_, was sent here to "protect me" and at the same time he takes my Scout… well, ok so not technically _mine_, but still! I watched as Scout placed Elethan on the ground so he could sit on the bench seat, and then glanced at the dog that was curled up on the floor, his head on his paws, staring at me. I snarled at it. "What're you lookin' at ya mutt?"

It growled back at me.

"Elethan, stop that." John scolded gently. The puppy turned to give him the biggest puppy eyes he could manage and gave a high pitched whimper before it pulled the most pathetic thing ever; it limped over and nuzzled its nose under John's hand in an apology. I snickered and stuck my tongue out at the dog. "HB! Would you cut that out? He's just a puppy!"

My eye twitched. This couldn't get any worse… at least I thought that until I looked at the dog and he almost looked like he had a smirk on his face, his shoulders shaking in what could almost be seen as laughter.

Damn mutt.

"Now Elethan, go tell HB you're sorry for what you did." Scout said. The dog huffed and shook, then looked away from John. "Elethan, go." He said in a slightly sterner voice and pointed at me. Elethan huffed again and walked over to me, gave me a weird look, and licked my hand to apologize. Ewww, great. Now I've got dog spit on me! I looked over at John, who'd narrowed his eyes at me, and sighed before patting the dog's head.

"There, all better." I said sarcastically. I watched the mutt trot over to John, who smiled and pat his head.

"Good boy Elethan!" He said happily. "Wait… what am I gonna feed him? He doesn't eat normal dog food does he?"

"Oh heavens no!" Blue said on a chuckle. "We need to go to the local demon market before going back to HQ."

"Oh goody." I mumbled as Elethan barked and wagged his tail.

* * *

"This place is huge!" John said in awe as we walked down the tunnel and straight into the demon equivalent of Wal-Mart. "Where do we start?"

"Aww! What a cute puppy!" Came the high pitched squeal that made Abe and I wince, but just made John look over to see a little navy blue skinned girl sitting down and petting his dog. He smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"Isn't he?" He asked in a coo. She looked up and smiled.

"You're so lucky!" She squealed again. "My mama knows this guy that knows a guy whose mate got a hell hound and he lead him straight to his mate! Can you believe it?" She giggled and stood. "If you're looking for food for him, it's just right around the corner over there and to your left." She said as she ran off to another, taller, demon woman. John waved to her and started walking that way, Elethan close on his heels. I sighed as we followed and moved beside John to look at the options.

"Liver? Really? Gross!" Came John's comment and wrinkled nose. I smiled at that, it was just so damn cute! "Oh look Elethan! Irish Medley… I wonder what that is…"

"A bunch of ground up Irish." I said with a chuckle. John looked at me with a look of utter horror. Elethan, who had sat down next to me, whacked me with his tail and snarled lightly at me. "I'm just kiddin' Scout. It's a bunch of sheep, barley, you know… stuff from Ireland."

"Oh! Oh God I thought you were being serious!" He said on a laugh.

_I was. _I thought to myself.

"What do you think Elethan? You want that one for now?" The dog barked and wagged his tail before running over and dragging a big bowl over to sit beside it. I tried not to laugh when I saw he picked out a black bowl with little red pitch forks all over it. "Alright then! What else do we need?"

Three hours later finally had us in line with a basket full of various things, such as a huge dog bed, two bowls, one for water on for food, a bag of dog food, three different types of treats, and an ass load of toys. Elethan was happily walking along side John and pushed him into a short line, sitting beside him when we got up and started to put stuff on the belt as John pet him. The cashier never took his eyes off of John and even shot him a suggestive grin, his fangs flashing at John and his beady black eyes standing out on his gold skin and brushing his blonde.

"Well hey there, you're the cutest thing to come through my line all day!" He said in a deep voice, I tried to keep my growl down. He leaned forward. "What're you doing later? If you wanted to, we could go out and get something to drink and have a little fun. I get off in an hour."

"Oh… uh, I'm probably a little too old for you. But thanks for the offer." John said with a smile. I laughed and had both him and the cashier looking at me.

"Scout, this kid's probably twice your age!" I laughed. Granted, he was still a kid compared to me but this was just hilarious!

"I uh… didn't know you already had a mate…" Came the squeaked reply. I smirked and wrapped my arm around John's hips and nuzzled the side of his head, getting close to his ear.

"Play along if you wanna get out of here without creepy." I whispered. I felt him nod slightly, making it look like a nuzzle back. "Yep, three months now." I said with a smile. "He doesn't like going out without me."

"We're still in that clingy phase." He said with a shy smile. I started to walk a hand down to his hip and started acting like I was gonna go for his ass when he chuckled and lightly swatted my hand away. "And the touchy phase."

Elethan looked on with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Uh, right…" The cashier said and finished ringing everything up, told us the total, and watched us leave. I couldn't help busting out in laughter when we got into the dump truck and sat, John sitting right next to me in the same condition.

"You know, we make a pretty good team!" I said while throwing my arm around his shoulders and giving him a quick hug. He nodded and wiped his tears away while nudging me a bit.

"Did you see his face? That was priceless!" He said and sighed.

"Elethan and I think you make a very good team as well." Said Blue with a smirk as Elethan laid down on the floor with a snicker. I smiled a bit, confused, and looked at Scout to see the same thing. "After all, you both seem to have the game of pretending to be mates down to a tee… even now!"

I quickly removed my arm and coughed into my hand and Scout looked anywhere else except my face.

This could be a problem.

* * *

_Woot woot! So many new chapters to do in two days!_

Please let us know what you think!

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


End file.
